


My beloved monster

by LillilX



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillilX/pseuds/LillilX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi versión de lo que fue Xmen: First Class</p>
<p>Charles quiere "salvar" a Erik pero este quizás no quiera ser salvado. Comienzan una vida normal en la mansión, cuidando y educando a los jóvenes mutantes, mientras intentan atrapar a Shaw y construir una relación que se ve tambaleante desde el inicio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't fuck with my head

 

Eran aproximadamente las siete de la noche de un día especialmente tranquilo y frío. Toda la mansión estaba en silencio, exceptuando las risas esporádicas de Alex y Sean viendo una película en algún salón contiguo, el viento soplando tempestuoso en los árboles del jardín y el sonido de los cubiertos en los platos.

-Disculpen, tengo que ir a descansar…- Raven se excusó bostezando y se fue rápidamente, probablemente la tensión que Erik emanaba era demasiado para ella.

Así que se había quedado él, Charles, totalmente solo con su extraño amigo, que cada día parecía estar más inmerso en sus privados pensamientos. Pensamientos que, por petición suya, no podía invadir. Siempre cumplía su palabra, aun cuando era tan difícil, como en esa ocasión, pues Lehnsher se rehusaba a hablar, aunque claro, lo negaba fervientemente.  
  
-Están más cerca de encontrar su potencial- dijo aprovechando que Sean se había reído de la forma estruendosa que Erik odiaba. Lo observó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza como cuando tenía migraña, y después mirarlo de vuelta y asintiendo levemente. Sin dejar de comer su amada sopa de guisantes.

Charles lo imitó y bajó la mirada después de notar que se tensaba aun más, y ni siquiera había tenido que leer su mente para saberlo. Se preocupó pero intentó no hacerle sentir incomodo, sin embargo lo miró insistente; Sus ojos grises-azulados, transparentes como el agua helada, estaban fijos en el salero entre los dos, se veía aun más pálido de lo normal y entre cucharada y cucharada apretaba sus finos labios como cuando estaba preocupado.  
Solamente habían pasado un par de meses, pero la conexión que sentía con aquel gélido hombre era exquisitamente extraña, atípica y hasta cierto grado utópica… pero perfecta. Aunque el hecho de que Erik se cerrara tanto le hacía sentir mal, le hacía sentir que la confianza no existía. Y ni siquiera podía meterse en su cabeza.  
  
A decir verdad, eso era un verdadero fastidio.  
  
-Hoy fue un día bueno…- habló de nuevo rompiendo el hielo otra vez –Raven…  
-Hum…- exclamó Erik ahora mirando hacia el techo –Aun no decide quedarse azul…  
  
Charles carraspeó, preguntándose porqué Erik era tan insistente en que Raven dejara de cambiar su físico y cosas por el estilo. El alemán lo miró directamente mientras se quitaba algo de los dientes con la lengua.  
  
-Raven está contenta así…- dijo Charles.  
-Raven se desaprovecha. Jamás logrará explotar su potencial si vive escondida de si misma- dijo tajantemente Erik, después volvió a comer. –Y tú no la ayudas…  
  
Charles se sintió molesto. Últimamente parecía que solo hablaban para discutir. Era muy frustrante. Pensó en meterse de una vez por todas, indagar en sus pensamientos lo más rápido y sutilmente posible, pero no se atrevía. En parte por que lo respetaba demasiado y porque la última vez no había sido nada grato. Lo miró simplemente, preguntándose si hablando se desharía de todo el dolor que sus ojos reflejaban, si talvez algún día le permitiría entrar con consentimiento.  
  
-Pero…- intentó decir.  
-Escucha, por más que me interese Raven, lo único que quiero ahora es comer en silencio- interrumpió Erik tajantemente.  
  
Charles no pudo decir nada, pero se levantó y se marchó a toda prisa sin ocultar su creciente exasperación.

Erik dejó la cuchara en el plato en el instante que escuchó a Charles subiendo las escaleras principales a prisa después de callar a los chicos. Apoyó los codos en la elegante mesa y el rostro en sus manos, presionando los ojos levemente, su cabeza dolía.  
  
No había dormido en cuatro noches seguidas y comenzaba a ponerse en muy mal estado. Siempre eran las mismas pesadillas, intentaba dormir pero aparecían con insistencia y un dominio absoluto. Prefería quedarse despierto, planeando nuevas maneras de masacrar y torturar a Shaw, su sangre hervía por tener su cuello entre sus manos, por ver la vida escaparse de sus crueles ojos de cuervo…  
  
Sintió un gran nudo en la garganta, pero se controló e hizo el plato hacia un lado. Últimamente no podía sentirse conectado con nada. Sus ansias de convertir sus fantasías en realidad ocupaban casi todo su consciente, se sentía desesperado, cautivo de sus demonios del pasado, sin poder relacionarse con nadie.  
  
Ni con Charles Xavier.  
  
Aquel inglés era lo único que lo mantenía dentro del mundo real, lo único que lo unía a algo, que lo halaba consigo para permanecer cuerdo y parecía preocuparse a cada instante por él. Era extremadamente raro para Erik sentirse importante para alguien, que lo mirara directamente con una sonrisa de todo el rostro. La pureza en sus ojos y la sinceridad en sus palabras eran algo que atesoraba, quizás más inconsciente que consciente, algo que le hacía sentir algo que creía haber perdido en el camino.  
  
Y aunque Xavier le había hecho una promesa sin palabras de ayudarlo en su faena, a alcanzar la meta, sabía que nadie nunca estaría tan apasionado por la venganza como él. Por su venganza.  
  
Y conforme los días pasaban y lo inevitable se acercaba, no podía evitar sentir que toda esa estabilidad que sentía tan irreal e inestable se iría y que otra vez se encontraría solo. Qué gran dilema. No tenía miedo de Shaw ni de nadie, no tenía miedo de morir pero si de la cercanía con Charles, de su amistad con él y con los jóvenes que entrenaban… Tenía mucho miedo.  
  
-Parece que lo hiciste enojar ahora si- escuchó una voz a su espalda. Raven se sentó a su lado, llevaba una bata color amarillo y el cabello agarrado.  
-No con intención- respondió sin mirarla.  
-Deberías de ir a buscarlo, cuando se enoja con alguien, se enoja con todos- dijo la rubia agarrando una galleta de una caja azul al centro de la mesa –Es insoportable y nadie más que tú tiene la culpa.  
  
Erik la miró por fin de soslayo, se aclaró la garganta.  
En esas semanas se había acercado mucho a la mujer y no podía evitar preguntarse porqué aun no habían tenido nada. Era su tipo de mujer, y todo era fácil con ella, pero por alguna extraña razón no era suficiente.  
Sonrió levemente pensando de nuevo en Charles y lo enojado que estaría si le hiciera algo a su Raven.  
  
-Iré a buscarlo, pero no pediré perdón por nada- dijo poniéndose de pie.  
La chica sonrió.

  


*

  


-¿Quién es?- se escuchó la voz somnolienta de Charles desde dentro de su habitación.  
-Erik- contestó el alemán, recargando la cabeza en la puerta.  
  
Se escuchó después el ruido de una silla y hojas moviéndose y después abrió Charles, Erik evitó en cuanto apenas irse hacia adelante.  
  
-Hey- dijo el castaño. Tenía su pijama puesta ya y el cabello revuelto, también llevaba sus gafas de leer.  
  
Erik solo lo miró fijamente y pudo sentir que Charles se tensaba de nuevo. Y con razón, Xavier se sentía extremadamente frustrado con esa sensación de que Erik quería decir algo pero no podía. Se reprimía.  
  
-¿Quieres ir a una fiesta?- inquirió Lehnsherr con expresión curiosa. Charles soltó una risita medio molesta y entró a la habitación, Erik lo siguió. -¿Qué?  
-"¿Qué?"- preguntó Charles con una sonrisa que decía "maldito descarado" en la cara –Has estado del modo más extraño toda la semana, me hablas mal, casi no apareces en el día y ahora quieres ir a una fiesta…- bufó mientras acomodaba varias hojas en una carpeta color rojo.  
-Raven me convenció- mintió Erik con una leve sonrisa -¿ _"Take one for the team"_?-  
  
Charles lo miró con molestia, sin dejar de ordenar sus papeles.  
  
-Idiota...  
-Vamos- se rió Erik –Solo me hace falta salir. No es que tu castillo no sea cómodo pero el encierro me fastidia y más con los tontos que tienes como alumnos.  
  
Charles por fin dejó sus papeles en paz y lo miró, ya más tranquilo. Pensó entonces en que tal vez Erik decía la verdad y también en la aún más remota idea de que charlara con él. Como debía de ser.  
  
-Está bien- asintió –Déjame llamar a Moira…- se volteó hacia el teléfono –Tal vez quiera ir…-  
  
Volteó de nuevo hacia Lehnsherr pero ya no estaba.

  


*

  


La forma en que hablaba embelesaba a todos a su alrededor, especialmente a las mujeres. Era fascinante de ver. Sus movimientos felinos y elegantes engatusaban a quien pasara por enfrente y esa mirada que tantos encontraban increíblemente seductora… Bueno, él sabía que estaba vacía y llena de pesadumbre.  
  
Observó a Erik sin contenerse. Las copas se habían vaciado rápidamente y en su mente solo estaba la idea de hablar con él, de ofrecerle su apoyo incondicional y esperaba que él correspondiera y se viera feliz por primera vez en muchos días. Ahora de verdad.  
  
Moira hablaba a su lado sin parar, pero no podía poner atención a nada de lo que decía. El corro cercano a Erik ya había dejado de prestarle tanta atención y se fijó de nuevo en él. Estaba recargado en la barra, con los ojos fijos en el piso y el rostro tenso. Raven a su lado, se recargaba en su brazo… Besaba su cuello.  
  
La sensación que Charles experimentó entonces fue indescriptible. Sintió ganas de irse sobre Lehnsherr y acabárselo a golpes pero… No sabía porqué.  
  
Después vio a Alex plantado frente a él, gritándole. Ahora Raven trataba de contener a Erik que trataba de safarse de sus brazos y gritaba colérico. Moira ya se había callado y pudo ver que varios objetos metálicos se elevaban en el aire, pero era demasiado peligroso para Erik, si Alex explotaba, probablemente lo mataría.  
  
Así que se levantó de inmediato hacia ellos, abriéndose paso entre la gente que observaba curiosa. Llegó hasta sus compañeros que ya comenzaban a empujarse, Raven gritaba desesperada y Sean estaba del otro lado observando todo con sorpresa. Moira estaba atrás de él.  
  
-Erik, ¡ya basta!- gritó pero nadie le hacía caso. –¡Alex! ¡Alex!- se puso entre los dos aventando a Alex. Había visto en su mente que lo próximo era degollar a Erik Lehnsherr.  
  
El muchacho estaba tan ebrio que cayó al piso y fue cuando Sean fue a ayudarlo, tratando de calmarlo a gritos.  
  
-¡Es suficiente!- le gritó a Erik agarrándolo de los hombros. El alemán tenía los ojos grises, muy grises y las pupilas dilatadas. Parecía estar en un trance de cólera –¡Erik!-  
-Está ebrio- dijo Raven a su lado, se veía muy asustada.  
-¡Tú cállate!- gritó Charles iracundo pero sin saber porqué. Otra vez.  
  
La rubia parpadeó un par de veces muy sorprendida y después se fue. Charles no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso.  
  
-Erik- lo agarró por el rostro e hizo que fijara los ojos en los suyos. El alemán pareció salir del trance y bajó la mirada. Un montón de sonidos metálicos se escucharon alrededor.  
-Lo siento- dijo en una voz en cuento apenas audible. Su acento muy marcado. Charles lo haló consigo hacia la salida entonces. No se volvió para ver donde estaban los demás, ni siquiera Moira.  
  
Erik caminaba lento y con la mirada sobre la calle. Charles no lo había visto tan mal nunca, al menos no tan enojado.  
  
-¿Me puedes decir qué te pasa?- le preguntó con molestia –¡Casi logras que Alex te matara, y estoy seguro de que no tuviste una buena razón!-  
  
Erik siguió caminando, inmerso en su cabeza. Sin siquiera mirarlo. Charles lo miró comenzando a sentir una incertidumbre terrible en el pecho. Se dio cuenta de que no podía ayudarlo, Erik se resistía demasiado.  
  
-Erik…- se detuvo pero el alemán siguió caminando. –¡Erik…!-

  


*

  


Los escuchó llegar, todos igual de ebrios y después la puerta se cerró con un estruendo casi igual que la lluvia. Escuchó a Hank quejándose de que lo habían despertado y unas risas tontas de Cassidy. Los escuchó hablar y subiendo escaleras a tropezones, así como la voz tímida de Moira diciendo que dormiría con Raven y la de Charles, muy molesta, diciéndole que estaba bien.  
  
Bebió más de su vaso de whiskey y observó de nuevo el fuego crepitar lentamente en la chimenea frente a él. Sabía que hacía mal pero no podía dejarse llevar. Las sensaciones y los sentimientos que recién había adquirido eran lo más peligroso que su alma podía tener. Si es que todavía tenía un alma.  
  
Lo que Charles le hacía sentir lo ponía vulnerable y muy a su pesar, pensaba que lo alejaba de la meta final, lo hacía más blando.  
  
Entonces escuchó entrar al salón pero no volteó. Charles caminó hacia el librero sin prestarle atención. Qué extraño se sentía ese ¿dolor? de estar peleado con tu mejor y único amigo.  
  
-Raven no tiene la culpa- dijo suavemente.  
  
Escuchó que Charles tiraba un par de libros al piso y un bufido enojado.  
  
-¿De qué? ¿Quieres decirme?- contestó mordazmente. Erik lo sintió como el corte de una daga pero no se inmutó.  
-De lo que sea que estés pensando- respondió con el mismo tono de voz suave.  
  
Charles caminó hacia él a grandes zancadas y se puso enfrente, mirándolo fijamente.  
  
-¿Te estás acostando con mi hermana?- le dijo en una voz tan baja que fue casi un susurro. Tenía los labios apretados y ojos agresivos.  
  
Erik se rió como un niño ante tal imagen, genuinamente sorprendido y hasta cierto punto conmovido, totalmente desacostumbrado a un Charles tan molesto y lo que siguió lo descolocó aun más; el golpe en la mejilla derecha que lo impulsó hacia atrás, haciéndolo chocar con el respaldo del gran sillón con mucha más fuerza que le que pudiera haber esperado.  
  
-¿QUÉ COÑO?- se sobó la mejilla con incredulidad.  
  
Pero antes de reaccionar más se fue sobre Charles, tirándolo sobre la mesilla de café, rompiéndola al instante bajo el peso de sus dos cuerpos en un agarre violento.  
  
-¡Déjame Erik!-  
-¡Tú haz comenzado imbécil!-  
-¡Te dije que no te metieras con ella!-  
-¡Eres un idiota!- se rió más. _Estaba tan equivocado_.  
  
Rodaron en la alfombra y restos de madera sin preocuparse por nada más que tener el poder; Los dos luchaban contra una fuerza extraña que no entendían, una que era más grande que ellos y que todo.  
  
El problema era que ninguno sabía qué pasaba.  
  
Rodaron lejos de ahí, luchando por estar uno encima del otro, dándose golpes más bien suaves y molestos. Erik logró ponerse sobre Charles, subiéndose totalmente en su cuerpo y sujetando con una mano su cabeza contra el piso, con la otra lo asfixiaba levemente.  
  
-¡Erik!- gritó Raven. Erik se dio cuenta de que todos estaban ahí y los miraban asustados y perplejos. Entonces miró a Charles que estaba muy rojo y lo miraba con odio.  
-¿Vas a dejar de decir tonterías?- le preguntó.  
_No puedes esconderte de mí..._  
  
Erik lo soltó abruptamente y se sentó a su lado, mirándolo entre sorprendido y molesto. Charles se sentó también, tosiendo y agarrándose el cuello, lo miraba directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Deja de hacerlo- le ordenó Erik ya sin reír.  
  
Escucharon que los demás se iban pero no voltearon.  
  
_¿Tienes miedo?_  
-¡Te dije que no!- gritó Erik levantándose de golpe y caminando aprisa hacia las escaleras. Charles de puso de pie y lo siguió rápidamente.  
_Es la única manera de comunicarme contigo_  
-Detente ahora Charles- le dijo entre dientes plantándose frente a él, muy cerca de él. –Prometiste…  
_Entonces hablemos_  
_No_  
  
Charles lo miró fijamente a los ojos y vio cientos de imágenes pasando a toda velocidad, todas de la mente de Erik; El rostro de su madre, las festividades, su casa de la infancia, unos ojos azules, crueles y ávidos… Y de repente sintió dolor en sus entrañas, un dolor extraño y vagamente familiar. Vio a Shaw sobre él, sintió su cuerpo pesado, olió su perfume amaderado…  
  
Después se encontró frente a los ojos de Erik, estaban llenos de lágrimas de horror y enojo, estaban fijos, atascados y si, estaban muy asustados. Charles se horrorizó al momento, tanto de lo que había presenciado como del hecho de haberse atrevido a romper la barrera que el alemán le había puesto. Erik no se movió, pero su rostro fue convirtiéndose poco a poco en una careta llena de furia, Charles sintió un gran escalofrío ante eso, uno que le recorrió todo el cuerpo como fríos y filosos témpanos de hielo. Sus ojos lo querían asesinar.  
  
-Erik…- dijo en un susurro sintiendo que se le escurrían unas lágrimas en las mejillas.  
-Te dije… Que no…- lo interrumpió Erik con los dientes apretados.  
-Lo siento…- trató de acercarse pero Lehnsherr lo rechazó con agresividad. Charles sintió que algo se rompía en su interior y se sintió asustado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.  
  
Erik observó sus increíbles ojos azules llenos de vergüenza y dolor, pero no bajó la guardia. Charles podía irse al demonio.


	2. Run

-Pero ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Moira en voz muy baja.

-Erik y Charles se pelearon. A decir verdad yo pensé que estaban…- inició Alex mientras mordía vorazmente un emparedado.

-¡Ew!- gritó Raven.

-Eres un idiota -dijo Sean con la misma expresión asqueada de la rubia.

-No fue tan exagerado, simplemente se les pasaron las copas -argumentó Hank y después bebió de su vaso de leche, con los ojos fijos en la mesa como siempre.

-Oh -respondió Moira con voz insegura– Ya veo.

Después de que Charles básicamente la ignorara al llegar a la mansión, había decidido irse, al parecer perdiéndose de una pelea física entre Xavier y Erik. No había podido evitar darse cuenta de que Charles últimamente estaba más callado y no sonreía con tanta facilidad y que el obtuso polaco pasaba casi todo el tiempo encerrado en su habitación. Y cuando lo había visto saliendo de la cocina en la madrugada, la había ignorado. Él también.

-Esto es todo mi culpa -dijo Raven más para si misma que para los demás.

-¿Por qué babeas por Erik?- inquirió Sean casualmente, todos voltearon a verla pero ella solo miró a Hank que no había cambiado su posición ni un centímetro.

Se aclaró la garganta.

-No babeo por Erik. Simplemente a veces me parece…

-Apreciaría si dejaran de hablar sobre mi- dijo Erik entrando a la cocina y yendo directo a la nevera sin mirarlos. Todos se quedaron callados. Tomó una botella de agua. –Y cariño, francamente te das más importancia de la que deberías- le guiñó un ojo a la rubia, después se fue.

Raven sin embargo decidió que lo mejor era ir a ver a Charles, que a esas horas estaba trabajando en lo que sería leer un libro en la biblioteca. La verdad es que su relación con Erik jamás había trascendido de coqueteos superfluos y muy aislados donde ella hacía la mayor parte del trabajo y no tenía otras intenciones en realidad. Solo so divertía.

Y en cuanto a Lehnsherr… Bueno, si había una persona difícil de descifrar ese era él.

Así que no veía porqué Charles se molestaba tanto al respecto, a decir verdad jamás se había puesto así con ninguno de sus pretendientes.

Llegó a la biblioteca y entró sin tocar, empujando con fuerza la gran puerta de madera. La habitación era circular y estaba repleta de libros hasta el techo y eso que era uno muy alto. Charles estaba en un escritorio que se veía muy grande para él, justo al centro de la sala.

-Preferiría no ser molestado cariño, estoy ocupado.

-Bueno, déjalo por un rato- respondió la rubia caminando hacia el escritorio, lo rodeó y se sentó sobre el, a un lado de Charles.

El inglés cerró los ojos por un momento, conteniendo su exasperación y después la miró, se veía cansado, muy cansado.

-Lo siento por lo de la otra noche, sé que no te gusta Erik para mi y realmente a mi tampoco me gusta y creo que yo a él tampoco…- parloteó rápidamente.

Charles soltó una risita y le puso una mano sobre la pierna.

-Siento haberte gritado, estaba ebrio y reaccioné muy mal. Además si debo estar enojado con alguien es con _Magneto_ \- volvió a su cuaderno –Ahora, si me disculpas Raven…

-Charles- demandó la chica sin moverse -¿Por qué pelearon? Me niego a pensar que fue por mí…

Charles suspiró y se recargó totalmente en la silla, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Si tan solo supiera lo que pasaba, si tan solo conociera la forma de parecer menos visceral cuando Erik lo provocaba. Todo su mundo se venía abajo al ver sus ojos, y no necesariamente de una mala manera. Despertaba algo muy raro en él. Supuso que era la falta de control que tenía sobre el polaco, la forma en que huía de él y se rehusaba a acercarse.

-¿Charles?- preguntó Raven mirándolo directamente, sacándolo del ensimismamiento.

-Perdón ¿Qué?

-¿En qué pensabas con esa mirada soñadora?- preguntó de nuevo la muchacha con cara de perplejidad.

Charles se rió con ganas y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, Erik tiene una manera especial de sacar lo peor de mí- dijo con la mirada pensante, tratando de explicárselo a él mismo. – Es solo frustrante verlo tan metido en si…

-Hablas de él como si fuera una inspiración, un regalo de los dioses- dijo Raven, suspicaz.

-En parte… Si, en parte- asintió Charles y después soltó una carcajada.

La rubia le sonrió entre extrañada y comprensiva. Con razón se veía tan mal, realmente debía apreciar mucho a Erik.

Contrario a lo que la mayoría de gente pensaba, Charles era increíblemente sensible. Los años y las experiencias lo habían vuelto más duro, en especial con ese poder suyo de leer y sentir otras emociones. Si, se había hecho menos blando, pero podía ver su preocupación, su aprensión y su entrega.

Y con Erik parecía tener una amistad muy especial. De esas que no se ven muy a menudo. De esas que parece, nada puede destruirlas.

-… En fin, creo que deberías hablar con él- le dijo la rubia después de notar que sus ojos se ponían tristes.

-No lo sé, sospecho que me detesta.

Raven dejó la habitación después de despedirse, preguntándose porqué su hermano no había notado la sonrisa tan genuina que Erik sólo compartía con él. Claro que no lo detestaba.

*

 

Erik se sintió terriblemente borracho en ese momento. No había sentido las primeras cervezas, ni el whiskey más temprano en la noche, pero ahora, con ese movimiento repetitivo, de arriba hacia abajo, su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas.

Decidió fijar sus ojos en el ombligo que se movía delante de él, parecía ir cada vez más rápido. La piel se veía firme y suave, de color apiñonado, la tocó. Sus manos acariciaron el delicioso y joven abdomen suavemente, se maravilló de la forma en que se movía y cómo podía sentir los músculos contrayéndose y soltándose… Bueno, no sólo de esa parte de la mujer.

La sujetó por la cintura mientras movía su pelvis por fin, ayudándola con el trabajo. Ella lo agradeció con un gemido y un pequeño grito de placer y entonces la miró a los ojos. Eran grandes y de color verde olivo y lo miraban entrecerrados, perdidos en algún lugar. Perdidos.

Erik se sentó entonces y sujetó el cuerpo de la chica en un gran abrazo, haciendo las embestidas más duras y más rápidas. Acarició su cabello color avellana, le llegaba hasta el cóccix. Amaba el cabello largo.

Besó la tersa piel entre sus pechos y después su cuello sintiendo que el fin vendría pronto. Mordió el exquisito cuello embriagándose los oídos con los gemidos cada vez más fuertes de la mujer y se escuchó después a si mismo haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Sintió una sonrisa formarse en su rostro, lo estaba pasando tan bien… Pero en ese momento recordó donde estaba. En la mansión, a unas habitaciones de la de Charles y súbitamente se sintió mal. Agarró con fuerza a la chica para ponerla sobre la cama e irse sobre ella. Hundió su rostro en su cuello, con la mente cada vez más distraída y perdida… _Si Charles no fuera un maldito entrometido no estaría con esas cosas._

Se preguntó después si había escuchado algo, o si alguien más. Después de todo, la mansión tenía eco y no creía que los gritos sexuales pasaran desapercibidos.

Decidió que lo mejor era mirar al rostro de la chica, eso era algo que siempre lo excitaba y seguramente lo alejaría de los demás pensamientos; La observó, piel reluciente y hermosa, el sudor en sus poros, los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y la boca abierta llena de esos gemidos que encantaba sacar de las mujeres. Volvió a sonreír y se apoyó en sus manos para observarla más de lejos. Sintió el orgasmo venir, varias veces, pero no sucedía y calculaba que ella llevaba al menos dos. Se preguntó qué pasaba.

Y pensó en Charles de nuevo, recordó su cara de niño, con el cabello mojado y pegado a su rostro y sus grandes ojos azules mirándolo con fascinación.

_"Puedes manipular el metal, es una mutación muy groovy, debo decir…"_

Se pegó de nuevo a la chica y se abrazó a su cuerpo mientras la embestía con más fuerza pero no podía sacar a su amigo de su mente; la forma de sus labios, la forma en que hablaba y las imágenes en su cabeza no tardaron en aparecer.

_Charles desnudo, mirándolo de esa forma en que parecía ver a su interior, acercándose para besarlo…_

¿Qué carajo...? Escuchó su propia voz, gritar dentro de su cabeza.

Sintió vergüenza repentina, sintió la sangre yendo directo a sus mejillas y ganas de romperle la cara a Xavier ¡Todo eso era su culpa! Se aferró más a la muchacha tratando de no pensar más, de apagar su mente pero no podía, la sensación ficticia que su cabeza se había inventado del cuerpo de Charles moviéndose a su ritmo era tan sublime… Se corrió en ese momento y no esperó ni un segundo, salió de la chica y se acostó a su lado, boca arriba. Su respiración estaba muy agitada y sentía un ligero dolor en el pecho.

-Bueno, esto fue una grata sorpresa.

Erik cerró los ojos al escuchar su voz, ahora quería dormir. Se dio media vuelta y le dio la espalda, aun respirando con dificultad.

-…Estabas tan ebrio que no pensé que pudieras siquiera mantener la erección…- continuó ella.

Erik la maldijo mentalmente mientras la escuchaba vestirse. La sensación lo había dejado abrumado y cansado, física y mentalmente.

-… Fue un gusto, Erik- dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta.

-Igual- respondió él mientras se cubría con una sábana, sin mirarla ni así.

La puerta se cerró y los ojos se abrieron. Observó el tocador frente a él, realmente solo buscando algo que distrajera su mente. Había luz en el exterior, la de la luna y resplandecía tenuemente en su habitación. Su respiración se normalizó por fin y se sentó en la cama, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, pero no podía… ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué había pensado de esa forma? ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto el hecho de estar molesto con él? Decidió en definitiva que su mente le jugaba bromas muy pesadas.

Jamás en la vida le había importado nada, nunca se había molestado por perder amistades, sus intereses siempre iban más allá.

Se preguntó cómo estaría sintiéndose Charles, se preguntó si tenía intenciones de enmendar las cosas. Aunque al pensar en lo que había pasado, la ira volvía a su sistema y le daban ganas de irse para jamás volver a verlo.

En esa semana Charles no había hablado con él, ni siquiera lo había intentado. Pero lo había visto observarlo, lo había sorprendido mirándolo, como esperando a acercarse y jamás lo hacía. Él por su parte, lo evitaba a toda costa. Y la ira se quedó ahí, en su corazón, en su cerebro, en cada fibra de su ser. Estaba tan arraigada dentro de él que a la menor provocación emanaba y destruía todo lo demás. Simplemente no podía pensar en nada más.

Se acostó de nuevo y miró hacia el lejano techo. Se quedó con los ojos fijos y frío en el alma. _Si es que aun tenía una_. Recordó el rostro terriblemente apenado de Charles, recordó las lágrimas vivas en sus ojos y en sus mejillas. El momento tan horrible que habían pasado. Recordó también a Shaw. Las memorias estaban tan bien marcadas en su mente que aun podía sentir todo, aún podía saborear el brandy en sus labios y el semen que le obligaba a tragar. Las cosas que le hacían, todas esas cosas… Eran más de lo que su cuerpo podía soportar.

Sintió lágrimas correr en su rostro y no se inmutó por parar ese llanto silencioso y quieto. Se sintió mal por si mismo y recordó a su madre, sus ojos, su voz diciéndole _"Todo está bien"_.

Se levantó de la cama de un saltó y rompió el espejo del tocador con un fuerte puñetazo. 

*

 

-¡No otra vez!- gritó con disgusto Moira cubriéndose la cabeza con una almohada –¡Charles!

Charles se quedó como estaba, sentado en la cama, escuchando a Erik destruyendo su habitación. Se sintió muy mal, era la segunda vez que pasaba desde que habían llegado y parecía ser aun peor.

-¡El sexo y después esto! Ya es demasiado- se quejó Moira sentándose a su lado con cara de exasperación.

Charles la abrazó automáticamente pensando en el desasosiego que Erik debía estar sintiendo como para ponerse así. Se sintió preocupado, se sintió culpable. Miró a Moira que tenía cara de molestia, ni siquiera su desnudez alcanzó para distraerlo de Erik y la falta que le hacía charlar con él. Y podía decir que el polaco también lo extrañaba.

Después todo terminó, el ruido cesó abruptamente y después se escuchó su puerta y sus pasos rápidos hacia la escalera. Estaba descalzo, por lo que Charles asumió que no se iría de la casa. Ya no se atrevía a entrar su mente ni para saber a dónde iba.

-Iré a hablar con él- dijo zafándose de Moira y poniéndose de pie.

Se puso sus pijamas rápidamente y después miró a la agente, que lo miraba de vuelta con los ojos que siempre ponía cuando Erik interrumpía.

-Ya vengo, cariño- le dijo con una sonrisa, ella la devolvió muy débil y poco convincente. 

Al llegar a la cocina, Erik estaba sentado a la mesa con un plato de uvas intacto al lado, la mirada ida como de costumbre y un tic en el labio. Estaba muy oscuro, excepto por el débil halo que la luna proporcionaba al reflejar sobre el mármol del piso, y una lámpara pequeña que colgaba sobre la mesa.

Charles titubeó pero fue al refrigerador. Sintió la mirada de Erik sobre él y tomó lo primero que vio, un pudín de chocolate.

Después se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con que Erik ya no lo miraba y había comenzado a comer fruta, con la misma presencia pasiva y reservada de los días anteriores. Aunque podía sentirlo arder por dentro.

Entonces Charles fue hacia la tarja donde había trastos lavados y cogió una taza, se sirvió pudín y el resto lo regresó a la nevera. Después se sentó frente al alemán y comenzó a comer en silencio, con la mirada sobre él.

-Lamento haberte despertado- se disculpó Erik sin mirarlo –Fue una noche movida.

Charles pudo ver que sus ojos estaban vidriosos y escuchó su voz afectada.

-Vine a charlar- exclamó simplemente para después meterse una gran cucharada de pudín a la boca.

Erik tragó.

-No me interesa- respondió secamente.

La tensión creció de una manera casi insoportable. Charles sintió de nuevo la necesidad de entrar en esa mente tan caprichosa pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, guardó la calma y aclaró su garganta.

-No sé de que otra manera puedo enmendar lo que hice, mi amigo- dijo –Pero puedo asegurarte que jamás…

-No me interesa tampoco- lo cortó Erik ahora mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Parecían centellear con odio. Alejó el plato de uvas de él y recargó los brazos en la mesa. Sin dejar de mirarlo ni un segundo.

Fue el turno de Charles de bajar la mirada sintiéndose terrible. Sentía los ojos de Lehnsherr tan fuerte que pensó que podría abrirle un hueco en la frente. Sintió un dolor desconocido en el pecho, cerca del corazón. Al parecer Erik no apreciaba lo que sentía por él, al parecer ni siquiera sentía el mismo afecto. Se regañó mentalmente, preguntándose porqué le parecía tan duro. Y por qué Erik se había vuelto tan importante en tan poco tiempo.

Talvez era que jamás se había sentido tan cómodo en su propia piel, tan libre estando con alguien.

-Es importante para mi…- comenzó una vez más.

- _Ich bin über diese scheiße_...- exclamó Erik negando con la cabeza, con la intención de levantarse.

-¡Déjame ayudarte!- gritó Charles perdiendo los estribos, poniéndose de pie y agarrando por las manos a Erik.

Lehnsherr lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- _Wirklich auf die nerven gehen, nicht i?_ \- preguntó con esa mirada burlona que Charles detestaba.

El inglés se sentó de nuevo, con los ojos fijos en los grises, tratando de calmar su mente. Erik lo hacía perder los estribos. Lo soltó.

-Déjame ayudarte- repitió agarrandose el cabello con desesperación –Erik...

-No soy uno de tus juguetes descompuestos o un tímido adolescente que necesite tu compasión.

-Erik, ¡No es así!

-... Te dije que no lo hicieras, te dije que te mantuvieras fuera de mi mente- siguió hablando, con los dientes apretados. –No lo hiciste...

-Y me arrepiento- respondió Charles sin bajar la mirada –Pero nos necesitamos.

-Lo único que necesito y la única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque pueden ayudarme a encontrar a Sebastian más rápido- exclamó Erik con la mirada más fría del mundo.

Charles abrió mucho los ojos y la boca para decir algo pero no pudo.

-Está claro- dijo Erik caminando hacia la puerta, tras Charles. –Aunque si quieres, puedo irme...

_Pierdete de mi vista, Erik_

Sin una sola palabra más se separaron, y mientras que Erik no volvió a hacer un sólo sonido durante la noche, Charles no pudo conciliar el sueño.


	3. Fear

Estaba soleado ese día. La luz solar le daba un hermoso tono anaranjado a las paredes dentro de la mansión, y todo se senía cálido y comfortable. Afuera un viento fresco agitaba los arboles levemente y se escuchaban las risas de Alex y Hank, estaban probando un avión a escala que el cientifico había creado a los doce años. En la cocina estaban Raven y Moira charlando y él estaba ahí, esperando a que Sean saliera de una vez por todas de su habitación.

-¿Te olvidaste de mi?- preguntó tocando a la puerta.

Se abrió de golpe y salió el pelirojo con cara somnolienta.

-Sólo me quedé dormido- dijo reprimiendo un bostezo.

Charles sonrió suavemente y le puso una mano en el hombro. Caminaron así hacia las escaleras y Charles no pudo evitar mirar hacia la habitación de Erik. Eran las dos de la tarde y no había salido.

-... Entonces, ¿De verdad haremos lo que dijiste?- le preguntó Sean mientras bajaban las escaleras. –No me siento muy seguro de...

-Has entrenado bastante y las otras pruebas salieron bien- respondió Xavier borrando la mirada triste que se había impuesto –En todo caso, solo le pediré a Moira que te demande por homicidio.

Sean palideceó aun más ante la carcajada del mayor. Llegaron al comedor donde estaban las chicas ya sentadas comiendo, Charles tomó una copa de vino y le dio un gran trago después ofreciéndosela al pelirojo que dudó.

-Vamos, sólo un trago, te relajará- le sonrió Xavier.

Sean la tomó y le dio un gran sorbo.

-Tranquilo tigre, no querrás matar a Charles- dijo Raven quitándole la copa –No puedo creer que te pongas en peligro- le dijo con un puchero a su hermano.

Charles soltó una risilla.

-¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo?

-Bueno, podríamos a obligar a Erik ¿no?- comentó Moira mirándolos desde su asiento.

Raven y Sean se rieron, Charles solo esbozó una sonrisa perpleja. No parecía que estuviera bromeando.

Después de que obligaron a Sean a comer algo ligero salieron todos al jardín. Hacia la derecha, pegado a la mansión había una gran y fina plataforma de cristal fino en forma horizontal, estaba detenida por cuatro postes delgados de metal en cada esquina. Sean soltó un gritito de terror al verla, al igual que Raven que se abrazó a Charles como una sanguijuela.

-Vamos, todo estará bien- les dijo Charles a modo tranquilizador, aunque sentía un poco de miedo, justo en el estomago.

Hank y Alex dejaron el avión explotado en el cesped y corrieron hacia ellos.

-¿Listos?- preguntó Hank subiéndose los lentes, llevaba el traje aerodinámico de Cassidy en las manos –Vamos, Sean.

-Buena suerte- le dijo Alex al pelirojo dándole una palmada mientras era atacado por las manos de Hank poniéndole el traje.

-Charles, por favor- suplicó el muchacho a su mentor, pero el castaño negó con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisita.

-Confío en ti.

Sean tragó saliva.

El ejercicio era bastante complicado y suficientemente peligroso como para matar a Charles. Consistía en que se subiera a la plataforma y Banshee sobrevolaría sobre él y lanzaría una onda sonora fuerte pero no lo suficiente para romper el vidrio. Se suponía que era para poner a prueba su control, y a decir verdad Charles estaba asustado pero no se echaría para atrás. Les había dicho que también le ayudaría a superar su fobia a las alturas, ya que la plataforma estaba a casi tres pisos de altura.

-Profesor, creo que lo mejor sería poner la red de seguridad- dijo Hank acercándose a él – No está de más...

-¡Con los arbustos basta!- dijo Charles agarrándolo de los hombros -Todo estará bien.

Escuchó los pensamientos generalizados:

_"¿Está loco?"_

"¿Qué lo motiva?"

"¿Por qué no escucha?"

"¿No tiene miedo?"

Y la verdad era que no lo tenía. En el peor de los casos quedaría vivo y paralítico, lo más rápido y lo mejor era la muerte. Y realmente no tenía miedo a la muerte. Hank lo envolvió en un traje acolchonado color negro rápidamente mientras Moira le sonreía un poco alejada y Raven reprimía sus lágrimas.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento Charles- le dijo angustiada.

-Tranquila mi amor, todo estará bien- le sonrió tomandola de la mano.

En eso sintió la presencia de Erik cerca, o su mirada, no supo. Volteó hacia la puerta de la mansión, de donde Erik iba saliendo con sus gafas de sol y con ropa casual en colores claros. Se preguntó si iba a ver si moría.

-Toma, en caso de que sea muy fuerte no queremos que te quedes sordo- le dijo Hank distrayendolo mientras le ponía unos audifonos. Después lo acompañó hasta la plataforma, aun tratando de convencerlo de que le dejara poner la red de seguridad.

-Escucha, Hank- se quitó los audifonos –No quiero que Sean piense que no confiamos en él. Y es exactamente lo que pensará si pones la red, no queremos ponerlo nervioso-Hank asintió con cara de pesadumbre y se fue. Se puso los audifonos de nuevo y vio a Erik platicando con Alex. Por como los vio, supuso que estaban haciendo las pases.

Después volteó hacia una de las ventanas de la mansión, una lejana. Sean estaba en el marco y Hank estaba tras él, hablándole apresuradamente.

_Deja de ponerlo nervioso_

El joven cientifico lo se quedó callado y mirandolo, después simplemente asintió y le dio una palmada al otro en la espalda.

_Tú puedes Sean, concentrate_

El pelirojo lo miró directamente a los ojos, asintió y después se dejó caer. Charles cerró los suyos.

*

 

No podía creerlo, simplemente no. En todos esos años, casi veinte, ese terrible miedo no se había hecho presente una sola vez de nuevo. El temor que le quemaba las entrañas, el pánico intenso que sólo había sentido al tratar de mover la moneda con Shaw apuntando a su madre con un arma.

Todo había sucedido en cámara lenta. El joven pelirojo había sobrevolado una vez a Charles y nada malo había sucedido, todo había salido espectacular, y mientras todos aplaudian y vitoreaban, había dado otra vuelta (seguramente instigado por Xavier) y era cuando había fallado. El sonido del vidrio partiendose en miles de milimetricos pedacitos le había lacerado los oídos, le había helado al sangre. Charles no había podido ni gritar, solamente lo había visto apretar los ojos y los puños con mucha fuerza y después precipitarse hacia los pequeños arbustos bajo la plataforma, entre una lluvia de cristal. Y no se había puesto a pensar más, simplemente había corrido hacia él lo más rápido posible, rebasando a los demás con velocidad, apartando los postes que él mismo había colocado con una furia inusitada.

-¡Charles!- gritó con desesperación. Caminó apartando los arbustitos con las piernas hasta que llegó a él y se hincó a su lado inmediatamente –Charles...

Xavier tenía los ojos aun cerrados con fuerza y estaba temblando.

-¡Charles! ¿Te lastimaste?- le preguntó Erik agarrándolo sin esperar a que contestara y arrimándolo a sus piernas.

-Si...- soltó en un quejido.

-¡Charles!- gritó Raven tirándose a un lado de Erik, estaba llorando –¡Oh dios mio!

-Tranquila, Raven- dijo Charles en otro quejido.

-¡Oh Charles! ¡Estás vivo!- exclamó Moira llegando del otro lado -¿Te duele algo? ¡Ya llamamos a la ambulancia!-

-Eso es perfecto Moira, te lo agradezco.

La chica le retiró los vidrios de la cara.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos- le dijo Erik mientras le pasaba una mano por el brazo y miraba a Moira directamente.

-¡Sean está bien!- llegó Hank gritando, se arrodilló junto a Moira. –Profesor, ¿cómo siente la espalda? ¿Las piernas...?- le agarró por los tobillos.

-Bien... Todo bien- se sentó con ayuda de Erik y Moira. –Vaya, estuvo cerca- dijo –Creí que necesitaría ir a cambiarme pero no.

Raven y Moira soltaron unas risas aliviadas y lo abrazaron al mismo tiempo. Erik se alejó.

-Bien, intenta levantarte- le dijo Hank.

-Sean se rompió un dedo del pie- informó Alex –¿Cómo estás profesor?

-Muy bien Alex, gracias por preguntar.

Se puso de pie, con Moira y Raven sujetándolo los las axilas. Soltó un pequeño grito de dolor.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Mi pierna, creo que...- volteó hacia su pantorilla izquierda y Hank se apresuró para levantarle el pantalón ensangrentado, tenía una gran astilla de cristal enterrada.

-Oh dios mio- exclamó Charles con cara de horror y palideandose, empezó a tambalearse.

-Apartense, lo llevaré yo- se impuso Erik agarrándolo por la espalda con una mirada fulminante hacia Moira. Qué molesta y estorbosa era esa mujer.

Cargó fácilmente a Charles, que se aferró a su cuello y lo miró a los ojos en busca de algo que creía muy dificilmente encontraría.

-¡Charles, lo siento!- Sean estaba a un lado, agarrado fuertemente de Alex, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y estaba lleno de lodo.

-Tranquilo Banshee, lo has hecho de maravilla- le dijo Charles –La próxima vez no me tirarás.

Sean asintió soltando unas lágrimas y Alex le dio unas palmadas de ánimo en el pecho.

-... Vamos, hay que sacarte eso- dijo Erik secamente y siguió caminando.

\- Espero que no me quede una cicatriz- dijo Charles y se miró la pantorrilla –Aunque dicen que dan un cierto look aventurero...

-Espera a que te veas la cara- respondió Erik con una sonrisita.

Charles sonrió de vuelta, con un fuego encendido de nuevo en el pecho.

-Gracias, mi amigo.

El Polaco asintió levemente y Charles pudo notar que había estado muerto de miedo. Deseó que todo fuera tan fácil de leer en los ojos de Erik.

*

 

Estaba Erik al centro del gimnasio con cara de molestia mirando al frente. A un par de metros estaba parado Sean con cara de pánico apuntandole con un revolver exactamente a la cabeza. Alex los miraba mientras comía pastel de carne desde las pequeñas gradas pegadas a la pared.

-Vamos, ¡sabes que las detendré!- gritó Erik desesperado.

El pelirojo cerró los ojos y se preparó para tirar.

-Lo siento, no puedo- dijo abriéndolos de nuevo.

Erik negó con la cabeza y expresión molesta mientras le arrebataba la pistola de la mano.

-¿Alex?- le preguntó al rubio que seguía comiendo.

-Yo paso- se excusó el muchacho. Sean se sentó a su lado con cara de pocos amigos.

-Yo lo haré- Charles había llegado.

Erik asintió con la misma mirada de Sean.

-Vamos, ¡mátalo profesor!- gritó Alex y Erik lo imitó.

Charles y Sean se rieron.

-Damela- Erik le entregó el arma.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- le preguntó tratando de mirarlo a los ojos. Charles lo miró directamente después de revisar el revolver y le sonrió suavemente.

-Confío en ti- Erik sintió una calidez muy extraña en el cuerpo pero no supo cómo debía reaccionar. Le vino una pequeña sonrisa tardía mientras Charles iba al lugar donde había estado Sean.

 

-¿De qué te ries?- le preguntó Sean a Alex, que ya había terminado su pastel y observaba a Charles y Erik hablar de cosas banales como 'la comida estuvo buena’, 'quiero ir a trotar’, sin animarse a seguir entrenando.

-Bueno, no me digas que tú no lo has pensado...- le respondió. Sean observó a sus mentores con detenimiento.

-¿Te refieres a...?

-Hay algo muy extraño entre esos dos- dijo Havok en voz baja –La forma en que se pelean y se odian no es normal.

-No sé de qué hablas- dijo el pelirojo con cara de perplejidad. Alex se rió.

-Lo que han estado buscando desde que se pelearon ha sido reconciliarse. Observalos.

Los miraron mientras se reían sobre algo. Sean se dio cuenta de que Alex tenía mucha razón. Los ojos de ambos brillaban con mucha intensidad, las sonrisas no podían ser más grandes y el ligero color de las mejillas de Charles era aun más pronunciado. Se sintió confundido.

-Estás alucinando- le dijo a Alex.

-Si no supiera que Charles está con Moira, tendría serias dudas.

-Ja! ¿No has escuchado cuando Erik sale al bar? Siempre regresa a fo...

-Oigan ¿pueden callarse?- les dijo Erik con mala cara – Sus murmuros son más molestos que una sanguijuela en el ojo.

Alex y Sean se callaron de inmediato y Charles se rió.

-¡Si!- agregó –Pónganse a entrenar.

Los chicos hicieron mala cara pero se pusieron a trotar alrededor del amplio gimnasio.

-Amo dar ordenes- dijo Charles con una sonrisita.

-Se te nota- le dijo Erik con una cara de sorpresa y gusto.

-Qué extraña analogía- pensó Charles con extrañeza –Lo de la sanguijuela...

-Oh si es doloroso- asintió el polaco.

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, ya sin hablar. Las expresiones de ambos eran neutras, hasta cierto punto gustosas y risueñas, la de Erik más fría, la de Charles arrepentida aun.

-Vamos- interrumpio el mayor.

Charles aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza y lo apuntó. 

Media hora después la sesión de entrenamiento terminó. Erik había esquivado todas las balas deteniendolas y dejandolas caer al piso y había terminado quejandose de que era lo más difícil del mundo hacer eso, preguntándole a Charles si la próxima vez podía simplemente dispararlas a otros lados.

_"¿Quieres matar a alguien? Los chicos estaban entrenando. Podrías lastimarlos..."_

Salieron juntos del gimnasio hablando de la posible locación de Shaw. Erik pensaba que podían sorprenderlo todavía en Rusia mientras que Charles le calmaba los ánimos impulsivos diciéndole que llevaran todo con calma.

Después se acabó la conversación y ambos se miraron sin saber qué decir de nuevo.

_"Lo único que necesito y la única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque pueden ayudarme a encontrar a Sebastian más rápido"_

Eran las afiladas palabras que Charles todavía recordaba y le hacían sentir punzadas en el estomago. Se preguntó si Erik se había inventado eso sólo por estar tan enojado con él, si en realidad él también apreciaba su amistad o sólo era una pieza más en su rompecabezas de odio.

Se preguntó si esa sonrisa tan grande que se le escapaba era solo otro truco, uno de los tantos que tenía.

-En verdad- dijo Erik de repente -¿Por qué aceptaste hacerlo ahora?- sus ojos estaban pasivos, casi desanimados. Relucían con la luz del sol que les llegaba de atrás.

Charles se rió nuevamente y Erik sonrió al escuchar su genuina risa, inglesa a más no poder.

-¿Es tan difícil para ti aceptar que alguien confía en ti?- le preguntó el castaño. –No solo en tus poderes, confio en lo que puedes hacer con tu mente, con tu corazón...

Erik se quedó serio de repente.

-No tienes porqué- bajó la mirada por un breve instante. –Tenemos dos meses de conocernos, he hecho... he hecho cosas que no te imaginas.

-Bueno, eso es porque no me tenías a tu lado- respondió Charles con el pecho inflado. Erik se rió levemente. –Ahora estoy aquí.

Erik se puso serio de nuevo y Charles supo que estaba pensando en lo que había pasado. Sabía sin leer su mente que se debatía ferozmente entre odiarlo y olvidar todo, se dividía de una forma casi esquizofrenica.

-Erik.

-¿Hum?

-Gracias por lo del otro día, yo...

-Hubieras hecho lo mismo- le dijo Erik si quitar la mirada casi molesta –Si me pudieras cargar...

Charles se rió levemente.

-Y sobre lo de la otra noche...

Erik negó con la cabeza.

-No debiste ver eso- dijo suavemente con la mirada en el piso – Es... Es difícil.

-Puedo ayudarte con eso, juntos...

-¡No!- gritó Erik y sus ojos se encendieron de una forma que Charles jamás había visto -... No... digas eso- Intentó darse la vuelta para irse pero Charles lo agarró por un brazo.

-¿Por qué tú no confias en mi?- le gritó.

-¿Por qué debería?- le preguntó Erik.

Charles regresó a la misma sensación de la otra noche en la cocina, exactamente con la misma expresión en el rostro, lo soltó. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces todo tan difícil?

-Lo siento Charles...- comenzó Erik pero Charles lo ignoró y se metió al gimnasio, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

El castaño esperó a que Erik se fuera y después soltó un grito ahogado de frustración.

-¡Ahg! ¡Erik!- retumbó el eco.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que Alex y Sean lo miraban perplejos desde las gradas.

-Les agradecería que dejaran los pensamientos homosexuales sobre mi- les dijo con cara de pocos amigos. Y después se marchó.

* 

 

Erik cerró la puerta de su habitación con singular fuerza y se sentó en el piso, recargado en ella.

Observó el lugar; Charles lo había mandado reparar por segunda vez y se veía justo como antes. Muebles de madera oscura perfectamente pulida, edredón y cortinas tintas, alfombra corta color azul, un escritorio en la esquina izquierda con todos sus libros desacomodados sobre el y del lado derecho, junto a la puerta del baño, una cómoda/tocador, un nuevo espejo lo adornaba.

Sintió ganas de llorar. Desde su niñez, nunca había tenido esa sensación. El dolor causado por cosas tan superficiales. Como cuando un niño no quería jugar con él, o cuando su mamá lo regañaba por algo.

_Los azules ojos de Charles llenos de decepción y dolor._

Pero ahora era diferente, talvez estaba tratando de ver las cosas mucho menos complejas de lo que eran. Talvez intentaba comportarse como un niño, un niño/adulto duro e inmaduro. Así de contradictorio. Pensó en su vida. Se dio cuenta de que la última vez que se había sentido feliz antes de conocer a Charles había sido en la última cena con sus padres, disfrutando una taza de chocolate frente a la chimenea del sótano donde vivían.

Pensó en toda la diversión que había tenido en esas semanas, las sonrisas de Charles, las noches de ajedrez, las bromas tontas con ese humor inglés que no lograba entender... Y se sintió terrible. Un dolor extraño y desesperante se apoderó de su cerebro.

El dolor de sentirse inutil emocionalmente, aunque eso era signo de que aún no estaba vacío por completo. Pero tenía un miedo paralizante que lo dejaba sin esperanzas y sin probabilidades de superación. Un miedo que le cegaba los ojos a las cosas más obvias y lo llenaba de rabia. Se sentía impotente. No se sentía capaz de corresponder lo que Charles le daba, ni siquiera podía aceptar su confianza, era una persona mala... Charles parecía saberlo y no le importaba, pero ¿por qué? Y ¿por qué simplemente no lo aceptaba y era feliz de una vez por todas?

Talvez porque algún día lo perdería. Como siempre perdía todo. Lo peor de eso era que si no se equivocaba, sería solamente culpa suya. Miedo.

Entonces recordó esa noche, cuando Charles le había sacado esas memorias sobre Shaw en las escaleras, y recordó vividamente la gran sensación de alivio que había experimentado después. Talvez estaba haciendo todo mal, escondiendose de la persona equivocada.

Se puso de pie y salió de su habitación.

El sol se estaba ocultando, las sombras comenzaban a llenar la mansión por doquier y las risas del día daban paso a las charlas amenas de la noche. Escuchó a Sean y Hank hablando de historietas en la habitación del pelirojo al bajar al segundo piso y siguió caminando, decidido ya de lo que tenía que hacer. Debía ser lo mejor, de lo contrario no estaría tan convencido.

Llegó al salón principal y al entrar se encontró con Charles y Moira, sentados juntos en el gran sillón en el que él se sentaba, frente a la chimenea.

Ambos tenía tragos y se veían ebrios; estaban sonrojados y sonrientes, aunque podía ver en los ojos cansados de Charles y sus miradas huidizas que se sentía mal. O talvez solo se lo estaba imaginando. La mujer tenía su mano en su muslo, muy cerca de su entrepierna y le hablaba al oído quedamente.

Charles pareció sentirlo, pues volteó a verlo de repente. Erik se dio la vuelta y salió por donde había entrado, caminó aprisa.

_Siempre tiene que estar esa mujer cuando quiero hablar contigo_

Sintió un nudo de nuevo en la garganta y ganas repentinas de salir al bar y regresar muy tarde en los brazos de alguna mujerzuela.

Se detuvo al tiempo, pues Raven había salido de su cuarto muy abruptamente y hubiera chocado con ella. La rubia se quedó ahí, mirandolo con expresión perpleja, con su bata semitransparente puesta y su larguísimo cabello suelto.

Sus miradas coincidieron y se conectaron como si se leyeran los pensamientos entre si, pero Erik reaccionó casi al instante.

-Raven- la saludó con un asentimiento y siguió su camino.

La chica le dijo un tímido 'hola’ a sus espaldas y después cerró la puerta. Erik se sentó en el primer escalón de la escalera al tercer piso.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

¿Por qué esa rabia descontrolada otra vez? _¿Qué me haces? ¿Qué me haces?_

Sintió el impulso de ir a tocar a la habitación de Raven y hundirse en su cuerpo, deshacerse de todo el estrés y las estupideces en su cabeza sin pensar en nada, sin detenerse a razonar. Pero no lo hizo.

Se levantó y se dispuso a subir la escalera para pasar otra noche solitaria cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Erik.

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo para encontrarse con un semi borracho Charles Xavier.

-Charles- Se escuchó la puerta de la biblioteca y Moira salió rápidamente, llevaba la blusa mal puesta. Los miró a ambos con una cara de profunda molestia y sin decir nada se fue. Erik le pidió una explicación a Charles con la mirada.

-... Digamos que siempre me voy en los mejores momentos- respondió el inglés encogiendose de hombros. Erik asintió y se acercó. -¿Tienes algo que decirme, acaso?- le preguntó Xavier con una amplia sonrisa.

Lehnsherr le sonrió por igual, igual de grande y genuino.

-Si- se aclaró la garganta -¿Quieres acompañarme a una fiesta?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Soy Georgina Von Bourbon y soy nueva aquí, aunque tengo mucho tiempo escribiendo para Slasheaven. Esta historia es una de mis favoritas y decidí postearla para una amiga aquí. Desgraciadamente la abandoné hace tiempo, pero estoy por terminarla así que para cuando acabe de subir todos los capítulos, ya estará terminado.  
> P.D. esta historia tendrá una segunda parte n_n y recuerden, los reviews son amor!


End file.
